Johnny Camaro
Jackson Price Cooper '''(born Ocotober 16th, 1987) is an American professional wrestler under the stage name, Johnny Camaro. He is most regarded for his time in SOW and FWAR. Now retired, he lives comfortably with his girlfriend, Kristin Blake, in their Newport home. Cooper now lives as a weathy stock holder in both Blackberry as well as owning a large portion of Apple. Early life Jackson Price Cooper grew up in family with 3 siblings. His father, Vincent, invested a lot of money into Microsoft during its introduction to the NYSE. W2K Kit's stint in W2K was a short one. She made an impact by being placed in a women's battle royal for the vacated championess title and placing second to Rain Storms. Kit then laid low for a little bit in the promotion and got a second chance to go for the title but was booked to lose the number one contenders match. Kit shortly after left the company. Elitest Pro Alliance {C Kit joined EPA upon getting a call from Elliot Channing about making more of the women's division. Black joined and was set up to be apart of a stable with Brandon Napalm and Zach Halo called Civil Hostility. In Black's first match with the company a feud began between Black and Ginny Genocide the match was booked to end in a double count-out leading to a re-match the next week in which Black would win. The feud was cut short when the company unexpectedly closed down leaving Kit without a job. Bytches Ultimate Domain GWE; Chaos Theory After a few months out of the MSN circuit Black found herself searching around. Black was hired by BUD after attending a meeting with their developmental staff. Black was signed to BUDs developmental federation GWE and began competing in the house shows for Chaos Theory. Black started off well winning her first few matches. Kit was then put onto the Hangover card a few times. She got her first title shot against Jeffrina Baxter for the Extreme Icon title on the August 21 addition of Chaos Theory, however Black was booked to lose to Jeffrina. In the next few weeks Kit went up against larger names in the company such as DSL and Breanna Black and won. {C Franchise Championship Kit was promoted to the active roster after putting up many convincing matches. Black's first big match on Hangover came when she was booked against the current Franchise Champion Gyspy. Kit then became apart of the title picture and was set the next week to take on Gypsy's rival Scott Addams in a match that if Black won would allow her to get into the title match at the September pay per view, Moment of Silence. Kit was booked to win the match via diqualification when Addams hit her over the head with a chair. The next week at the pay per view the three had a triple threat match in a "Devil's island cage match". The match ended in both Black and Gypsy pinning Addams after an electric shock from the cage left him on the ground. The confusion of who really was the winner resulted in Max Karas coming down and taking the title from the two ladies as they fought over it. It was announced on the September 22nd addition of Hangover that Black would go up against Gypsy at Devil's Night VIII for the now vacated Franchise Championship. On October 31 at Devil's Night Black finally captured the Franchise title in a match against Gypsy. A month later at Krystmas Kaos Kit beat Gypsy once again to retain the title, basically ending the feud between the two. Main Event Status After the feud with Gypsy, Kit began to take part in the main event matches against the likes of Drew Stevenson and the Domain Heavyweight Champion Seifer where she clearly held her own. On January 25, 2009 at 2009 Wayz To Die Kit won the BUDvision title and lost her Franchise title in the same match with a two falls match triple threat between her, Menacide, and Johnny Guivera. After the match, Guivera attacked Kit but the attack was cut short as Zach Halo came down to the ring making his re-debut in BUD. After making the save Halo was attacked by Brandon Napalm. Black has since been exchanging words with Guivera and took part in the Chambers of War at Ultimate War 2009, which Guivera won. Black also retained her title against Menacide who later in the night was revealed to be Scott Addams. On the March 5th edition of Chaos Theory Black took on White Trash for the number one contendership for the Domain Heavyweight Championship, the bout ended in a no contest when Seifer came out and hit both women with a chair. At BUDmania on March 29 Black put her title up against Guivera and retained. After the match her sister Abigail Black came to the ring hugging and congratulating, the celebration was cut short when Frost came out to the ring, to Kit's surprise Abigail and Frost were working together and both attacked Kit, after the match Abigail stated that she would ruin Kit's career. At 4:20 Kit lost her BUDvision title to Frost in a flaming tables match when Abigail threw powder into the eyes of Kit. Kit won back the BUDvision championship from Frost on the June 19th edition of Chaos Theory. A week later she retained the title in a triple threat cage match against Gypsy and Frost. Bytch Division Along with being the BUDvision champion Kit is moving her way into the Bytch division she got her first shot at the Bytch title in a triple threat match on the July 7th edition of Chaos Theory against the co-champion Talon Hartman and White Trash which she won to become the new Bytch Champion. She was successful in her first title defense against Hartman at Beyond Redemption and her second title defense at Master of the Domain was successful against newest rival Payton Parker. It was announced at the end of the August 28th edition of Hangover that Kit was being inducted into the 2008-2009 class of Domain Legends. Heel Turn/alliance with Shifty At Moment of Silence Kit had her title on the line against Phoenix Winterborn. In the middle of the match the lights went out and Michael Harris appeared causing Kit to lose focus and allowing Winterborn to get the win and take her title. After the match Abigail Black ran out to the ring with a steel chair in hand obviously intent upon doing something to Kit, Winterborn got the chair from Abigail and handed it to Kit. To the surprise of the fans Kit then struck Winterborn with the chair and eventually hit "Seeing Black". In the next couple of weeks Black began to speak out about how she was "robbed" of the title and stated a few times that people were going against her and trying to make her lose. She also put her Bytch title on the line against Marie Dominique and Crystal Sweet on separate occasions retaining the title both times. After losing the title Kit wasn't seen on TV for a month. In Black's return match against Sparrow she lost, after the match a man came out through the crowd and attacked Sparrow. The man turned out to be Shifty who would later be revealed to be Black's new tag team partner. At 2010 Wayz To Die Kit took part in a free-for-all for the Franchise Championship, which she won. Just weeks after winning her second Franchise Championship The Domain announced that Kit had asked for her release from the company stating that she "needed time off to get herself together". Return A video was shown on an episode of Monday Night Hangover promoting Kit's return, she confirmed this in her blog. She returned to BUD at Master of the Domain in a winning effort against Phoenix Winterborn. The next week on Hangover she defeated Korey Karnage to become the Domain Heavyweight Championship. It was announced in a press release later that it was the Domain's last hangover and Black would be The Domain's last Heavyweight Champion. Second run The company returned during the summer of 2011. Black joined on as the Master of the Domain tournament started. Black's first match didn't happen due to her faulty opponent, but was give a second chance alongside all the losers of the first round matches and along with Tapanga Britt won her way back into the tournament. Black then lost to Korey Karnage in the next round of the tournament. However at the Master of the Domain pay per view, Black went up against Phoenix Winterborn for the BUD Heavyweight Championship and won, becoming a two time champion. ICWA First run Kit announced in a press release that she would be making her return to wrestling in ICWA. She returned in a battle royal for the ICWA Women's Championship, which she won at Back by Popular Demand on July 16, 2010. After the match Taylor Lynn came out and challenged Kit for her championship. Black then went on to defend her title successfully against Lynn on August 13 at "Flashback". Kit successfully defended her championship at Return to Rock n' Roll against Alayna Vixen. It was then announced that the next week at Stryking Gold Black would defend her championship against Faith Rivers. Black came out in a winning effort and after the match Rivers raised Black's hand in respect. The next week at Revenge Black took on Lynn for a second time in a losing effort, it was Kit's first loss in the company and her first unsuccessful title defense. Word came out after the match that the finished was botched and that Lynn wasn't supposed to win cleanly but due to Black landing oddly on her neck she called for an early ending. Black then regained the title two weeks later from Lynn at Double Main Event. Second run ICWA made its return on May 3, 2011. Black made her return to the company in a winning effort against Ciara Cage at Clash of Champions II where she retained her Women's Championship. She has since had a small feud with Kaydence Starr who is attempted to keep Black from defending her championship due to legal obligations. Finally after months Starr and Black met at Betrayal where Black lost her title to Starr due to a roll-up. Black won the championship back again on the August 3rd edition of Demented, making her the first person to hold the championship three times. She then lost the championship later that month at Thunderstruck IV in a triple threat match with Manny Chase defeated Starr. Shortly after the company closed its doors less than a month later. Rebel Wrestling Federation Feud with the Pack After The Domain closed down Black announced that she had signed a contract with RWF. She competed in her first match in a winning effort against Donnie Wyld to move forward in the Tournament for the RWF Heavyweight Championship. Black made it to the final four of the tournament but was defeated by Manic on Wednesday Night Rebellion. The next week Black was unsuccessful in gaining the Rebel Pride Championship in a Steel Cage match when she was beaten out of the cage by Wyld. After the match Wyld and The Pack locked Black in the cage and beat her down. Black defeated Drew Stevenson to become the number one contender for the Rebel Pride Championship. Two weeks later at Resolutions of Revenge Black was awarded the Rebel Pride Championship after Wyld was attacked before the match. Feud with Mikey After Resolutions of Revenge Mikey Svarro won a match which awarded him a shot at the Rebel Pride Championship. He was given this match the week after on Rebellion. Svarro, known for being sexist, brought down and apron and cake mix to the ring saying that she should leave the ring and do her real job. Kit then attacked Svarro causing the match to begin. Thanks to the distraction by Deacon, Mikey's body guard, Kit's winning efforts went unnoticed by the referee. This caused Drew Stevenson to come down to the ring, however in his attempt to stop Svarro he hit Black instead causing a disqualification and Kit to retain her title. Svarro begged for a rematch but wasn't given one. On the February 9th edition of Rebellion Black and Stevenson had a match in which Svarro interfered costing Black the match. After on Hog Pen Black approached Mikey demanding he face her in another match, Svarro however quipped "Hmmm maybe if you baked me a cake and gave me a foot massage. I might think about it". On the next Rebellion Svarro had a match against James Tsunami in which he lost due to a distraction by Kit. Svarro then agreed to another match against Black but only under the stipulation of it being a "make me your bitch match". Kit agreed to it. On the March 9th edition of Rebellion Black defeated Svarro in the match to "make him her bitch". On the last edition of Rebellion Kit forced Svarro to wear a French maid outfit to the ring for a quick match against a local talent that Svarro won. After the match Svarro and Deacon attacked Kit. At Rebel Invasion Black lost her championship to Svarro, it was announced before the pay per view that it would be the last show the company would put on. Global Wrestling Alliance Black was hired to help start the women's division in GWA, she is set to compete in a battle royale. In Wrestling * '''Finishing Moves ** Seeing Black (Back to Back double underhook piledriver) ** Say Goodbye (Sky Twister Press) * Signature Moves ** Pain Kit (Spider Twist) ** Blackout (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) ** Kiss the Sky (Diving Double Knee Drop to the shoulders of a standing opponent) -Adopted from Zach Halo ** Perilous Attraction (Double rotation moonsault) ** Standing Moonsault ** Head Scissors Takedown ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** Backhand Chop ** Spin-out Powerbomb ** Backflip Kick ** Double Knee Facecrusher ** Dropkick ** Spike DDT ** Flying Clothesline ** Swinging Forearm ** Lungblower ** Diving Hurracarana ** Flying Facewash to cornered opponent ** Dropsault ** Mounted punches ** Inverted Facelock Backbreaker ** Leaping Knee Drop ** Snapmare followed by a low dropkick to opponent's back ** Low dropkick to opponent's knees * Nicknames ** "The Perilous Attraction" ** "The Barracuda" ** "America's Sweetheart" * Notable Allies ** Zack Savage (known as Zach Halo) ** Brandon Napalm ** Shifty * Notable Feuds ** Rain Storms ** Gypsy ** Frost ** Abigail Black ** Taylor Lynn ** The Pack (Donnie Wyld and Dakota Huntress) * Wrestlers managed by Kit ** Civil Hostility (Brandon Napalm and Zach Halo) ** Zach Halo * Theme Music ** In W2K Black used "Barracuda" by Heart ** Black currently uses "Say Goodbye" by I Killed the Prom Queen Championships and accomplishments * Southern Offensive Wrestling * World Champion (3 times) * BUDvision Championship (2 times) * Bytch Championship (1 time) * Heavyweight Championship (2 times/current) * 2008-2009 class of Domain Legends * Buddy for Most Inspiring Wrestler * Buddy for feud of the year w/ Gypsy * Buddy for Outstanding Female Wrestler * International Championship Wrestling Alliance ** Women's champion (3 times) * Rebel Wrestling Federation ** Rebel Pride Championship (1 times/last) Other Media Black was able to grace the cover of the Now Fitness. She has also made an appearance on Fox's Red Eye. Black has been a known advocate of the female wrestling site Diva Dirt giving them many interviews and always praising them for keeping women's wrestling "alive and kicking where major promotions have failed." Personal life Kit has one older sibling, a sister named Abigail, and two nieces Tenley and Tara Wright. Kit dated fellow wrestler Zach Andreadis, better known by his ring name Zach Halo (now Zack Savage). The pair met during their storylined alliance in EPA. It was confirmed after pictures of the pair appeared on Kit's blog. It was stated by Kit in a promo for BUD that she and Halo live a Straight-Edge lifestyle. They have since broken up which Black confirmed on her official twitter. Black has three tattoos, one of a four leaf clover behind her ear as a symbol of her Irish heritage. The second is the word "overcome" on her lower torso to remind her to "always stay strong and never give up on something I want". The third is a pack of rainbow colored stars on her wrist. Black is off-screen best friends with former BUD superstar Tani Lyons. The pair have known each other since they were young, and Black has cited many times that it was Lyons who inspired her to become a wrestler. Since starting her stint in ICWA Black has started contributing to a semi-Kayfabe blog on Blogspot . She now uses it in RWF as well. Wrestler Wrestler Category:Early Life